People Like Him
by Vampyre Neko
Summary: Rated for adult themes. Very short one-shot about Inuyasha and Kouga with a pinch of evil-Kagome. If you obssess over Kagome then feel free to tell me 'she would never do that to Inuyasha' i don't care, it's fiction and i'm exhausted. KagInu KouInu


How could he have been so weak? He had done it again; let her woo him into her bed covers. He had let her overwhelm his senses momentarily to make him vulnerable and once again she had left him feeling sick with that fake innocent smile of hers.

He hated what had happened, and yet it happened on every no-moon night, when he became human and susceptible. He didn't like the soul exposure the no-moon forced on him but she thrived in it.

She calls to him to join her and he does without question, feeling his usual cynical responses fall in his throat. She would lie on her back as a dead weight as he would thrust into her making her scream in fulfilment whilst he was silent in emptiness. And then the following morning as his qualities of the demonic blood inside him would return, she would flash him a smile and go about her daily work.

He missed what used to happen when he still had all those male friends… before growing up and finding females was important. He and his friends had their own ways of pleasure, and though those games were made innocent by naiveté, when the time came that the human boys began taking mates, they shunned him. They were humiliated by what they had done and aghast, always wondering why he hadn't taken a liking to the females also.

Inuyasha had learned now that _'people like him'_ weren't welcome. He missed the touch of another that brought him to completion and left him feeling happy and perfectly in control of himself.

He couldn't stand this.

He needed to breathe.

He stalked off as the sun continued rising and their other companions awoke. He wandered aimlessly through the forests lost within his deep thoughts and old memories not realising he was being watched… being followed.

The dark haired demon followed his prey, watching intently, amused greatly by the hanyou's befuddlement. He had always known that it was not really within him to take a mate. He just wasn't into females at all. He had to make it look as though he pursued Kagome though, so his pack would not question him. Ayame had been a real pain when she burst in on the scene, he promised to mate with her before he understood his desire to be around other males. But luckily he was able to shake her off and avoid arousing suspicion from his pack. He knew the reason he quarrelled with Inuyasha so much was because he was attracted to him, he couldn't help but want to be near him, but then when he was he felt shy and had to brag or insult the inu hanyou to make himself feel sure of himself. Luckily, the human girl covered for that too.

'_My my Inuyasha… aren't we off guard today?'_ Kouga thought as he leapt down from the trees and swiped the unsuspecting hanyou from the ground and into his arms. _'You couldn't even trace my scent'_

Inuyasha felt two strong arms wrap around him before he was swept up off the floor and into the air, moving at a great speed and surrounded by particles of grass and leaves. A scent filled his nose, a scent which he recognised as Kouga's.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, "Set me down now!"

Kouga grinned and stopped upon the edge of a cliff, dangling the longer haired demon over it. He smirked and peered into Inuyasha's blazing eyes, "Still want down?"

Inuyasha growled and kicked out at the older demon who only laughed in return. "If this is about Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice trailing off into the distance as his sentence progressed, "You can have her as your mate."

"Ha please! Me? A human mate? I don't think so. She would be good as some sort of… foot stool I suppose, what with her ability of sensing the Shikon Shards. But no, when it comes to my partners I have a rather peculiar taste." The wolf demon grinned playfully as Inuyasha's ears twitched with curiosity.

"What do you mean by peculiar?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you if you let me."

Inuyasha scowled, "What kind of a response is that?"

"I didn't finish." Kouga whispered, drawing the hanyou closer.

Inuyasha's breath started to quicken and his heart began to race. Kouga's lips were drawing ever closer to his own and he felt powerless to stop it. He forced himself to clear his head and regain control so that whatever experience he was about to share with Kouga would be enjoyable. He wound his arms around Kouga's and brought his legs around Kouga's thighs then gently pressed his lips to the wolf demon's as the final gap between them closed.

Kouga's stomach flipped three hundred and sixty degrees as his lips claimed Inuyasha's. He let one of his hands trail soothingly up Inuyasha's back and fix behind his head, bringing him closer still and allowing him to slide his tongue into Inuyasha's wanton mouth. His tongue roved sensually around Inuyasha's hot mouth, tasting and owning every part before drawing out and retreating to its own place.

As their eyes locked Inuyasha felt a sense of pride within him and a strong wave of gratitude for Kouga. He no longer had the burning aftertaste of Kagome and her cruelly seductive tricks. He felt free. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips and he felt his cheeks and eyes shine with happiness as they had not done in such a long time.

"Now there is a sight I will never forget… Beautiful…" Kouga mused.

Inuyasha walked dreamily back into the camp where his ticked off companions sat with their bags packed and their eyebrows twitching in annoyance. But Inuyasha was far away back upon the mountain ledge allowing Kouga to delve into his mouth again. He would not answer their incessant questions of his whereabouts or his dreamy state because… well… people like them; they didn't understand people like him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue me.

**I thought I'd try something new. I rarely read Inuyasha fictions so if this is very close to someone else's idea, please let me know and I'll remove it or change it. Yes it's short but then it is five in the morning, I haven't slept and I'm not feeling entirely coherent right now so excuse my grammar and spelling on this one please.**

_**R&R**_


End file.
